Anime Dimensions:Shingeki no Otaku Version II
by MidgetOtakuAuthoress
Summary: The Oculus Rift was known for being device that, when worn while playing a game, it will seem as if you're in the game itself. Moira and her friends were amazed by this while playing a fangame named Anime Dimensions. As they were about to play an SnK game, her brother accidentally spills water on the device that connects them together, sending them to the SnK dimension for real...
1. Day 0 Reality

**Anime Dimensions**

** Shingeki no Otaku**

** [Version II]**

**A/N I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, its characters, my friends or siblings. If my other version is better than this, I will continue it. I am sorry if I bore you with this one, since I suck at intros, but this is so that you would get the plot.**

**Day 0  
><strong>

**Introduction**

**Worry coursed through** his body as he gazed at the four unconscious bodies that lay on their makeshift beds, their breath coming out steadily. Scratches and bruises were on their arms and legs, whilst dried blood coated their slightly tattered clothes and their hair was wild. Farlarn and Isabel came in through the doorway, carrying a bowl of cool water and a stack of tea towels, which they set down on the table he sat at. The two glanced at the four before their eyes flickered back to their friend with a worry-filled gaze.

'Levi-aniki,' Isabel said softly. 'Do you think they would wake up?'

'It was a pretty high drop.' Farlarn added. 'They were lucky to survive with only a few bruises and scratches. Recovering from that almost seems impossible.

'They will wake up,' Levi replied, his eyes falling onto a certain individual, causing him to twist the silver ring that he wore. 'After all, he promised me. And he hates breaking his promises.'

The three heard soft groans as the four began to stir as if responding to his reply. Farlarn and Isabel rushed to their side, pressing damp towels to their scratches, bruises and foreheads, coaxing them to lay down. The one he glanced at, however, remained seated, rubbing his head repeatedly. His onyx eyes shifted around his surroundings, before landing on Levi. His eyes widened in what seemed like an expression of shock as his lips parted slightly and his hand fell to his side.

'W-Where am I?'

**-Earlier in [Virtual] Reality-**

Never let my little brothers near a bunch of devices when they have drinks.

So, you're wondering why I said that. Have you ever heard of the Oculus Rift? It is a device worn around the eyes, used for virtual gaming purposes. In other words, wearing this device will make people seem like they were in the game they were currently playing. It was any other gamer's dream. Buuuttt... Let's just say clumsiness ran in my family. There were a coupe of times where we drop the devices or my little brothers Jared (8) and Lex (2) would mess with them. The Oculus Rifts malfuctioned sometimes, and we had to get a few minor fried bits repaired, but that was it.

Today was different. My closest friends/frenemies, Princess, Andrea, Emily, Melissa, Adedas and Blake, along with my big sister Corinne were invited over to try the Oculus Rift, since they wanted to have a taste of future gaming. The game we were currently playing is a game I had created- "22 Notes". The objective was to travel through anime dimensions, writing your names down in the notebook marked "Dimension Note", while an imprisoned Shinigami possesses you mentally. You needed to collect 22 other kinds of Notes found by the Shinigami, and save the dimensions and the realm of Reality (where they are from) from total destruction due to the imbalance (the 22 Notes are part of the Death Note Universe- having them scattered in different dimensions will cause an imbalance. Even worse, someone could pick them up and use them for greed). That is also why the Shinigami can't travel with us.

There were two Notes in each dimension. The 22 Notes were: Life Note, Love Note, Swap Note, Summon Note, Miracle Note, Time Note, Change Note, Emote Note, Wish Note, Mental Note, Element Note, Parallel Note, Illusion Note, Soul Note, Create Note, Destruct Note, Musical Note, Memory Note, Communicate Note, Restore Note, Dream Note and Chromastone Note. In some cases they are similar, but some changes cannot be reversed without its partner-in-crime.

Spiders were our worst enemy, since they weave webs of lies and illusions that can drive people mad. They can control their victims by using their webs to catch them and decieve them with ideals. If they become useless, their blood is sucked from them, leaving a pale, scrunched up corpse.

We each had powers- mine being a vampire's, Blue-Blood style (check Melissa de la Cruz's books) and a psychic sense- meaning I get a headache when trouble is coming. I also designed characters for my friends, people that matched their personalities. For example: (I'm so sorry for making you read all this, but this is just so that you get an idea of their personalities!)

**Anne-Marie Hertz (Princess)= **_A princess-like person, minus her swearing and sometimes violent nature. She is one to fall in love with a man's muscles, not their personality (hence her crush on Levi). She chose to be an animal attractor and have a psychic sense (tingling in hands)._

**Irmalinda Waldeburg (Andrea)= **_A gentle, kind and shy girl who is very cute. She is one of those people with a dark side equal to her tender side. She chose to have a chameleon's camoflage power._

**Gretel Hermine (Emily)= **_A strong woman with a love for physical activity. She is also a smart one, a bookworm. She is the most normal out of all of us- except when she's with Hanji. She chose to have ice powers to match her strength._

**Ivonette Kirsa (Melissa)= **_A person who is easy to trip and is a cat-like individual. She cannot survive without YouTube, or at least funny cats. She sometimes doesn't care about her friends when it comes to situations as to who is King in the game of handball or who when her crush talks to her. She chose to have forest powers (controlling trees etc)._

**Katarine Freiflugel (Corinne)=**_A woman who is hard-working and determined, with good engineering skills. She is the eldest out of all of them yet the most fragile at times. She chose to have titan-shifting powers, that will be passed down to her younger siblings eventually._

**Hupprecht Ignatz (Blake)= **_Easily trippable, but a lover of sports, tests and maths. Yes, he is a Nerdy-Jock. He is forever the friendly rival of mine. He chose to have titan-strength._

**Alois Didi (Adedas)= **_He is a very funny person and can lighten any situation even by just a bit. He has an obssession with angles and his marksmanship is a 10/10, give or take. He chose to have hightened senses._

'What?! Why is my surname "Didi"?' Adedas had exclaimed.

'It reminds me of your nickname, Adeedee.' I had replied.

Blake had snickered, 'Cadet Didi of the Survey Corps. My name is Didi Alois, your new classmate.'

'Shut up.'

I also created two characters for my younger brothers (not that they would get on these gadgets, anyway). I made them older than me, since it sucked being the second big sister.

**Engel Freiflugel (Lex)= **_Soft and gentle, he is a person who loves fixing things and inventing. He rarely sees the sunlight, and goes out of his lab only if there are dire situations at hand, if there are meetings or things to discuss._

**Lutz Freiflugel (Jared)=**_Charming and a flirt, he is pretty popular among the ladies. He's the typical cocky, nonchalant guy, who loves socialising and running outside. He hates having to be secluded within buildings and only stayed inside for the same reasons as his younger brother, and if the weather looked bad. He loves pranking, and his pranks are pretty useful at times..._

Then there was me...

**Anonym/Kage (Real Name: Gabriel Freiflugel)= **_Disguised as a boy to escape from her past, Anonym/Kage has become a quiet person who acts emotionless so she could keep herself from spilling her secrets. She hates breaking promises and has silver rings made of hardened titan material that disappears if she kept her promise, or if she broke it (you will feel it heat up if she broke her promise- something she rarely does). She was once a hyper, happy-go-lucky girl who always founs something to laugh at in the moset dire situations. She has a knack for leading and has excellent swordsmanship. She also has her many quirks..._

Unfortunately, theses characters were people I picked out from the backgrounds of Shingeki no Kyojin. So, back to the present. We were just about finished with the Death Note Universe, collecting a Death Note and Dimension Note, which we will use to transport ourselves to the next world- Shingeki no Kyojin. Just then, my Jared walked into the room, cup of water in hand while Lex toddled beside him, clutching Jared' pants leg. I puched my Oculus Rift up when I heard their footsteps. 'Attack on Titan? Cool! Gimme!' Jared yanked at my Oculus Rift.

'Jared, stop!'

'What is it?' My big sister asked in confusion.

'Jared's trying to grab the Oculus!'

'Look, little brother, you need to wait your turn-'

'NO!' He gave a sharp tug, causing me to lurch forward. My head hit his stomach, causing him and my baby brother (who was still holding his pant leg) to fall backwards and onto the device that connects us all to the same game. The cup he carried flew, its contents landing on the device. It cakled and fizzled. My eyes widened when I felt an electrical buzz jolt up my spine. I screamed, mingling with the others' screams. My fingers twitched and I shook uncontrollably. Why did I have to be the closest to the device?

And...

_My precious game... Why today..._

My vision started to darken. I saw a flash, and a soft, eerie voice drifted through the air.

_"Shingeki no Kyojin loaded. Transporting souls to bodies. Fates diverted. Ready to start quest for 22 Notes. Shinigami Sirem is ready for Round 2. Are you?"_

**Confessions:**

**I suck at introductions.**

**-Moira/Anonym/Kage/Gabriel**


	2. Day 0 Flashback

**Day 0**  
><strong> Flashback<strong>  
><strong> (AN Here is a little backstory to what happened to the real Anonym and his friends Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Alois. This also tells what happened in the Shinigami Realm, and a bit of who the Shinigami possessing them is, plus his motives. Thank you for reading.)**

**~ Shinigami Realm ~ **

_There was a disturbance in the balance. Again. And this time it seemed larger than ever before. The Shinigami King marched up to his only prisoner's cell, hands gripping the bars. Another Shinigami sat on the floor, seemingly bored. He had a feathery face that was twisted and grotesque, human teeth lined perfectly across his face. What once was a beak acted as the top and bottom lip, and a forked tongue wrangled around like a fish struggling to breathe. He had snake-like eyes the color of gold with slit pupils, one of them gouged out and hanging by a fleshy rope. His cloak- made of the souls of the damned- was parted, revealing a dark blue body with a grey underbelly, sitting atop a pair of dark and sharp talons. His arms were stick-like with grey palms and three blade like fingers on either hand._

_He was turning the pages of a black covered notebook labelled "Death Note" and another notebook with the shades of the universe. It was called the "Dimension Note". The Shinigami King's eyes widened as he growled. The other shinigami jumped, dropping the Dimension Note. He watched in fear as the Shinigami King's hand went through the cell's bars and grabbed the notebook. He flipped it open, eyes narrowing. 'Shinigami Sirem,' The King seethed. 'Explain how you still have one of the banned Notes that you claimed to have already destroyed?'_

_'Calm your farm, SK.' Sirem replied casually. 'Do you really expect me to destroy all of them? Let alone destroy them?' He scoffed. 'Please. You have underestimated me. I spent years searching for those Notes and destroying them will put all of my hard work to waste. I have sacrificed so much for this journey, I can't just take it all back.'_

_The King's eyes widened when he read the content of the Dimension Note. 'You split the group up... One part living with a criminal, the other placed in a human trafficking, and the last important soldiers of their faction in the Shingeki no Kyojin Universe... All this just to do your bidding to find those 22 Notes?'_

_'Hey, the leader, that girl... She volunteered for this job.' Sirem huffed. 'Believe it or not, she was the one who created these Notes just by thinking of them!'_  
><em>The King's brows rose, unconvinced. 'How could a girl so powerful even exist? Much less a human? Are you telling me her friends are also that powerful?'<em>

_'Of course. She chose them, though they have their flaws. Her imagination is what's causing the great imbalance you feel, King.'_

_The King scowled as he clutched the Dimension Note. 'You... This is beyond a Shinigami's boredom. You just want to lure the Enemy in. Do you know what kind of destruction she causes? Her spiders are everywhere. Your snakes and birds have grown weak, Sirem. Just what kind of goal are you trying to achieve here?'_

_'... I want to be freed.' Was all the Shinigami said before he faded into the shadows._

_'Freedom? Is that all this is about?! I know you are up to something, and if you're not going to give me the answer, I'll surely find out!' The King's nails dug into the cover of the notebook he held, before he stormed away. 'That stupid Shinigami... No wonder he's been exiled eons ago.' He threw the Dimension Note in rage, not noticing it had been pulled into the milky white spiral that led from their realm to the human world, into the dimension of the Shingeki no Kyojin Universe._

_You see, there are many dimensions that humans dwell in, each with equally interesting creatures lurking within them. Such as those soul eating Shinigami wannabes to the 1980s world where the demons are the good guys and the angels are the bad, all are interesting, except the one in the dimesnion they called "Reality". Everything was boring, with not one supernatural creature roaming the streets or a single monster to devour any being. They only existed in peoples' minds._

_Sirem watched as the notebook slipped into the universe, his smirk twisting into a mangled frown. 'The King is as oblivous as ever... These kids have the strongest minds so they could rebel against the illusions of the spiders. Why doesn't he see that the spiders are spreading across worlds and invading the adults' minds? Because of them, children are growing up to have poor imaginations...' He looked up, through the top bars of his prison. The smallest of cracks was on the sky, not really spotted easily unless you truly look for it. 'We are being forgotten. Our worlds will be torn apart.' He hung his head. 'That's what she wants. People to entertain her by chasing idealistic dreams. She doesn't want to be the entertainer anymore. Aninga... what made you change?'_

**~ Earlier in the Shingeki no Kyojin Universe ~**  
><strong>*+Anonym's P.O.V+*<br>****[Before Death]**

He knew he was ill. He knew his friends will chase him down. But he had to join in. All those days locked up in the house his big sister managed to buy them in the Underground City was an even worse cage than the Underground City itself. He was bedridden and weak, but he needed to join Levi, Farlarn and Isabel. He knew something big was going to happen. He knew his death day was today. He had overheard the doctor that his big sister had worked her butt off to pay, only to hear that there was no other solution to cure his illness.

Not that he or his sibling revealed the information to the others- Levi, Farlarn, Isabel, Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Alois. It will be too much for them, since they were like a big family whose bonds were formed through shared history of grief. They lost so much in the pasts that they decided to try to forget. Losing another person will drive them into depression. But another reason he didn't want to stay in the house much longer, was the fact that he will be having a check-up.

That meant he'd have to strip, his body visible from head to toe, revealing that he was actually a she. Now, he dressed up as a guy for a good reason, and he knew his step-parents were after him. He acted like the part, convinced everyone he was a male, and he won't let a single check-up on his deathday ruin everything. He didn't want his last glimpse of everyone's faces to be one of shock and of uncertainity, as if they were judging whether they should grieve for someone they were close to but didn't know well at all. The only ones who knew of his gender were his friends and his big sister, not Levi, Farlarn or Isabel. That may be one of the reasons he was so successful at hiding the fact...

Today, his big sister was at her workplace in who know where, but she would be gone for the whole day. Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Alois were still in a deep sleep from the late-night raid with their assassin guild, Crimson Alley, which he was once a part of before his illness struck. What was his illness, you ask?  
>Well, to be honest, the doctor really wasn't sure of what his illness was, and even worse, wanted to name it after him. The only thing that Anonym was aware about, was the fact that the illness was slowly eating away at him inside-out. And since it was his last day alive, he might as well make the day worth it by spending his time with his family.<p>

He had snuck out of his room half an hour before Levi, Farlarn and Isabel left. He overheard their conversation with the strange old man, who struck a deal with them, promising money to be deposited under their names and official residence on the surface. That meant everything to them, so he guessed the three accepted but never intended to tell the whole house since his friends since they would be bright eyed and bushy tailed, and his sister wouldn't be out early to work so hard.  
>Anonym had equipped himself with 3D Maneuver Gear, which was missing its blades as usual, before strapping the two katana heirlooms passed down in his and his sister's family, not involving the others. Since they were one of the last Orientals (including Anne-Marie, but her heirloom was a powerful gun with a rose symbol on it), the katanas were quite precious. But nowadays, it was used to fight, since it was rumored in the two's family that the blood of their enemies feeds and empowers the twin katanas.<p>

Why so bloodthirsty, you ask? Well, his family's history has been intertwined with the military and law jobs, going all the way back to the first day on Earth (not literally). There were only a few who strayed from the system, but the rest either joined the military or worked as a lawyer or investigator and such. He himself dreamnt of taking the law course but that dream had died ever since... the incident.

When Anonym asked what his sister's job was, she just smiled and said, emA great place with quite low funds, but warm and kind people. I love working there. Anyway, back to the present. He had exited the house, his eyes lighting up when he took a step outside. Finally, he was free from his personal cage! But now, he's in an even bigger cage... He heaved out a sigh. This place is a cage within a cage. He bet the surface was free land. If only the staircase fees didn't get up too much...  
>His plan of escape was executed so perfectly... but screw Anne-Marie and her light sleeping! She eventually found him out and forced information about Levi's plan out of me before waking the others up and equipping them with 3DMG. He rolled his eyes when she told him she just wanted him to be safe. She probably wanted to be with Levi... He could tell by the hurt in her eyes that she read his thoughts. <em>I guess I am a bit too attatched to her...I'm jealous of the time she tries to share with Levi...<em>

Anonym suddenly found himself being thrown forward. His ears were ringing and the atmosphere lit up for a moment. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he turned in midair to see their house had been blown up, with his friends just outside, being flung into the air as well. Time went by normally again when he hit the ground. 'A-Anonym, is that you?' A voice called out. The boy winced as his trembling arms tried to lift himself up. Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Alois made their way to his side.

'Isn't that one of our bombs...?' Anne-Marie turned to Hupprecht in rage. 'I thought you were on bomb duty!'

'Well, I'm a kid and I'm still pretty tired from last night's raid! if it wasn't ffor you we would've gone earlier!'

'Oh, please, you were trying to take all their tests-'

'Guys, more 3DMGing, less arguing.' Alois said suddenly. Sure enough, a group of five teens jumped down from a low building terrace, smiling tauntingly. They wore pale blue capes with the symbol of a bird's talon on it. It was the enemy guild that Crimson Alley raided the night before, Eagle's Claw. They came for revenge, most likely. The five started pursuit, with the four friends trying their best to 3DMG their way through the city, avoiding obstacles and the small bombs being thrown at them.

Back to the present! Anonym looked onwards, hoping they reach the older people soon. The mini-bombs were being shot dangerously close now... He saw a stack of crates toppled over, contents being hurriedly picked up by Underground Merchants. Suddenly a shadow passed overhead in a swift line. Two criss-crossed wings, one colored blue and the other white, was imprinted on the back of the person's cape as he/she 3DMG'd away. 'Guys! Follow her! She or he's part of the mission!'  
>They were close enough to follow her, but far enough so that shehe won't be troubled by the bombs that could possibly come her way. _I wanted my death day to be memorable. Is it supposed to be memorable in this way?_

**~# Levi's P.O.V #~**

The job seemed really shady, but if it involved a large amount of money and residence on the surface, he'd accept the deal. After all... Anonym would get a great hospital, Katarine wouldn't work so hard and we wouldn't need to be doing these things anymore... Katarine was Anonym's big sister, if you didn't catch on already. She was always something special to him, though he wouldn't say it aloud to anyone. There is much more important things to do than think of relationships as those...

Farlarn, Isabel and Levi were currently being chased by the Survey Corps soldiers, their job having already started. There were four soldiers at the moment, but who knows if they had reinforcements ready? The three split up, Isabel going left and Farlarn going right, with two of the four soldiers going after them. Levi spotted an abandoned building. _Now let me see how good the Survey Corps really is!_ He threw himself through the window's building, before doing flips over obstacles and bursting through the other side.

To his surprise, a hooded soldier came up at him from the ground as he fell, swords unleashed. Swiftly he latched his hooks onto the building on the other side, missing the soldier by inches. He used his 3DMG to get him under a tunnel, only to be intercepted by a blond who broke through the tunnel structure from above, causing both to crash into a stack of crates. He rolled across the floor before pushing himself up by his hands, pulling a knife out quickly, aiming at the opponent's hand.

One of the blond's swords flew through the air, causing him to step a few steps back. As Levi lunged, another man met him halfway, his own swords crossed before him, blocking the attack. As the attacker pushed him backwards, his hood flew backwards, revealing neat blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and also large eyebrows. Levi recognised him as the one who gave him a "pedo smile", as Anonym would call it if he were here. During his short flashback, the blond, now dubbed as Eyebrows, managed to grab his wrist and hold it up, preventing him from using the blade, whilst his own swords were pressed against the raven-haired man.

Levi grunted, pushing back, before the man spoke. 'Don't. Take a look around you.' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Farlarn and Isabel were caught, cuffs placed on their wrists, stripped of their 3DMG. He clenched his jaw before his grasp on the blade loosened, allowing it to clatter onto the ground. Eyebrows fished handcuffs from his belt, placing them on the ravenet's (if that even is a word) wrists. 'Johnnathan, Raziel, can I please have the other two over here?'

The ravenet's eyes followed to where the blond pointed, his eyes widening a fraction, horrified. _No no no no he will not kneel there he will not kneel there he will not- Dammit he's kneeling there._ He and his friends were positioned in front of puddles. Various thoughts of murder ran through Levi's head as he stared at the filthy pools of water in a disgusted manner. Eyebrows seemed to pick that up, before he started to question them about their history with the 3DMG.

Not receiving any answers, Levi almost let out a cry of distaste as his face was smashed into the puddle by none other than the other blond who sniffs people, now dubbed as Snuffles. Farlarn and Isabel thanfully came to his defense, and soon after, a deal was made, and the three are now officially part of the Survey Corps. Eyebrows introduced himself as Erwin. Levi still can't shake off the bad feeling he had in his gut... 'Squad Leader, I paid the people of the staircase... in advance...'  
>And just like that he froze. Isabel and Farlarn tensed beside him as their eyes rose to meet those of a certain dark navy blue (almost black) haired woman with black eyes underneath a pair of goggles. Though her hood was on, he knew it was emherem, from her voice and the shape of her lips... 'Kat?' Isabel whispered, earning confused looks from the soldiers with them.

Katarine suddenly burst forth, ripping her hood off. 'Erwin, you never told me you were hunting these three down!' She cried, goggles glinting.

The blond turned to her. 'If you had known, you wouldn't have agreed to joining us, right?' The bluenette grit her teeth as her fists clenched. 'Ever since you joined the Survey Corps, you have always been a mystery to me, Katarine. You were stoic and silent, and anti-social. You topped the class even though you joined late, and you even refused to be a Squad Leader and became a Second-in-Command instead. Tell me, why are you expressing emotion now?' When the girl gave no response, he asked, 'Are they important to you, Katarine?'

Before she could respond, explosions filled the air. 'Ah, it's those explosions I heard on the way here.' Katarine said. 'I never really got a chance to see who was causing those, though.'

'Well, we better get going, otherwise we would be caught in the crossfire.' Erwin put his hood on before leading them onward. The bluenette shot Levi an apologetic look, hands sliding her hood on... stopping a few seconds before letting it drop behind her head. A look of horror passed her face as a devastated cry tore from her throat.

'ANONYM!'

What...? Levi tore his head away from Katarine only to see a small frame fall from the very top of the Underground City, plunging towards the Earth. It was indeed Anonym, seemingly unconscious as he skittered across a low roof like a pebble. No no no not again... Levi could only stand and watch in horror as the boy lay still, chest barely moving. He noticed a suspiscious looking srynge embedded itself on the fallen boy's chest, and a few faint marks surround his eyes, looking like goggle marks. Katarine raced to the boy's side, tears sliding down her cheeks. 'Don't leave me. Please don't leave me...'

'ANONYM!' Another scream.

'L-Levi- aniki, it's Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Alois...' Isabel whispered, frame shaking.

'Everybody, get to the ground as soon as possible!' Hupprecht commanded, taking the lead. 'It's safe there- GAH!'

His hooks retracted from a previous structure, his eyes staring into space. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!' Farlarn yelled. 'YOU'RE GONNA FALL!'  
>Hupprecht's body suddenly jolted, limbs shooting out in different directions. A few marks appeared around his eyes before the brownish-reddish haired boy fell.<p>

'HUPPRECHT!' Being his best friend, Alois dived for him, only to be knocked out by one of the Eagle Claw's bombs. The same thing that happened to Hupprecht happened to him as he fell. The group stood on the roof of a building, smiling down at them in a sadistic manner. Anne-Marie's eyes looked dead, her body moving slowly as she hung from a structure, her hook deep into it.

'Anonym, Hupprecht, Alois...' She jolted straight, her face twisted into pain and horror, before her body fell limp. The extra weight caused the hook to slowly wedge itself out of the building, causing Anne-Marie to fall as well. Erwin and his squad lashed out, trying to catch the falling bodies, but they were going too fast. The hit a few structures before skittering along a roof top _alongside Anonym._

_No..._ Levi dashed towards the bodies. _NO! They can't be dead... Can they?_ He almost fell to his knees when he saw the barely breathing, beat-up bodies of the four. _No no no no no no..._ 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?!' Isabel yelled, tears in her eyes. 'TREAT THEM WITH SOME HERBS OR SOMETHING! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE! HELP THEM!'

'Please...' Farlarn managed to choke out as he pressed his palms against his face. 'Please...'

***+ Anonym _+*_**  
><em> Hn?<em> _The pain disappeared from my body._ _My eyes opened to meet darkness. I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes. 'Anonym...' Anne-Marie muttered. 'Where are we?' I was surprised she and my other friends were there_.

_'I-I'm not really sure...' I clutched my chest. 'I feel... no pain at all.'_

_'You were injected by that "poison", remember?' Hupprecht pointed out. 'Snake venom can also be a cure, in some cases...'_

_'Guys, there's a mirror in front of us...' Alois muttered. We snapped our heads up in surprise when we saw reflections of ourselves on the other side. There were a few minor changes, though. But with my reflection... My palm went up to touch the girl's palm. She looked like the female version of me, a long time ago._

_'My name is Gabriel, but people call me Anonym... Who are you?'_

_'M-Moira... Is that really you, Anonym?'_

_Our palms connected. Memories flashed through my mind. Her memories. She was so similar to me... but lacks some intelligence of this world. Our memories started to merge, and a strange creature flashed in front of me. 'YAH! IT'S THE CREATURE!' Hupprecht yelled._

_'I'm sorry for distracting you, but, I'm a death god/SHINIGAMI called Sirem. Your "reflections" will posses your bodies... You would've died by now but their souls are replenishing you. Both of you will be merged, but they will be more in control... After all, you are nothing more than spirits of the dead...'_

_His image flickered, before I felt light-headed. I dropped to my knees, before a vivid picture of my last moments in control flashed through my mind._

A silver ring. A Promise Ring to be precise. I gave it to Levi. 'I promise... we won't die.'

'I know you won't.'


	3. Day 1 Remembrance

**Dimension Note Rules**

**#1- When souls of a different dimension enter a new one, new bodies and identities cannot be created. The souls must merge with dying ones to be able to walk within the dimension. Slight side effects will ensue...**

**Day 1, Morning**

**Remembrance**

**A/N** _I am sorry if I confuse you, but Old Anonym was referred to as a he, and I am now referring to Moira as a he since her soul merged with Old Anonym's. Gomen._

**Memories were hard to bury.**

Anonym the old had merged with the one called Moira, disappearing completely from the dimension he was in... He died. But the soul now possessing his body kept his heart from ceasing to beat, and kept his body from falling apart. But his memories still lingered as a side-effect of the merge. Moira- the new Anonym- was trying to sort out her own memories with his, struggling to keep herself from believing his memories were hers. She tried to bury them and never forget her true identity, but...

Everything comes with a price. Anonym woke up to act out of character for a moment, displaying emotion on her- or his- usually stoic face. The first emotion was of pain. He showed that as he struggled to sit. Then shock. The sight of the room, with his eyes landing on the short figure of none other than Levi Ackerman. He was sitting on a wooden chair, eyes gazing at Anonym with what seemed like relief. He wore the standard Survey Corps uniform, meaning he already joined the ranks... Anonym eyes flickered to the side, checking to see if his friends were alright.

The final emotion he showed was panic. Three out of nine of her friends and siblings sat on the firm matresses, tended to by none other than THE Isabel Magnolia and Farlarn Church. His eyes caught sight of a full length mirror standing to a corner, angled towards him. His form in this world... was exactly what he expected.

Short, ebony hair with the hair at the back of her head sticking up. Piercing, onyx eyes set on a pale-skinned face along with features that could possibly be wither gender's (?!). A slim frame and scratched and bruised skin, along with eyebags complimenting his eyes. Tattered clothing that belonged to this time period, the rest hidden underneath the covers. A metal ring on his finger, with many more in his pockets. Anonym heaved out a heavy sigh before slowly laying down, breath ragged. His eyes closed as he lay an arm across his eyes.

This was too much to take in. A few minutes ago he was a normal teenager living a somewhat normal life, playing his fanmade game on the Oculus Rift, and the next moment, he got electrecuted, possibly died, and got transported to one of his favorite anime dimensions. Now he had to masquerade as a boy, live a life of a person whose life was purposely stolen, protect his friends and sort out what was reality and what was not...

_Distorted sounds, voices and calls. A heavy beating of wings accompanied by a hiss. A gloomy world of decay.'The prisoner has escaped! He's attempting to make a run for it! Seal all the Dimension Gates!' The beating drew closer. Shadows unwrapped themselves from the creature's face. 'Keep the Dimension Note safe. It is a very important piece to your travels here. The rules within will explain it better to you itself.'_

That Shinigami Realm flashback... Everything's too much to take in. Everything was his fault. In this world, he disobeyed instructions and stepped outside the comforts of home, causing the guys from the Eagle's Claw Guild to spot him. He dragged his friends into this mess, too. In the realm of Reality, he caused his little brothers to spill the water onto the console, electrocuting them. There was a 95% chance they were dead and the other 5% was desperation. He dragged his friends and siblings into this once again, and the faint burn marks around their eyes was solid proof of the event.

He jumped a bit when a damp cloth made contact with the scratch on his arm. He opened one eye and saw Farlarn unwinding bandages from its roll. Isabel and Levi were left to tend to his friends, much to their unexpected reluctance. He forced himself to sit as Farlarn started to bandage his arm. 'F-Farlarn,'Anonym managed to croak out in a raspy whisper. 'What's the situation?'

The fair-haired man's eyes flicked up to the younger boy's curious ones, before focusing onto the task of bandaging. 'The venom injected into your bloodstream by those enemy guild brats...' He looked up, a smile plastered onto his face and eyes a bit wet. 'It cured your illness! Do you hear Anonym? You could go outside as much as you want now!'

Anonym's mouth twitched upwards at the man's excitement. 'How about YOUR situation? I see you joined the Survey Corps.' At this Farlarn's expression darkened as he clenched his fists. Anonym gulped as he felt the tension that hung in the air between him and the fair-haired man.

'Don't worry, Anonym. Levi, Isabel and I've got this. We will get our residence on the surface, I promise.' The young boy looked at him uneasily as he stood from the wooden stool he used and walked out of the room, silent. What was that...? Speaking of which, where was he?

The room was spotlessly clean and cozy with polished wooden floors, a cute bookcase and a window beside him, with a pot of pansies on the windowsill, aligned with the door. Outside was a bland looking hall. There were two rows of six beds on either side of the window, creating a narrow aisle. On his far end to his left sat his three friends chatting with an ecstatic Isabel and a silent Levi.

Two kids with reddish-brown hair, one male (9) and the other female (8), are to be easily confused as twins due to the similar hair color, snow white skin, princess-like/princely features and heated red eyes, but they had no blood-relation whatsoever. They were Anne-Marie Hertz and Hupprecht Ignatz. They started a heated argument, which was predictable of them since they hated each other.

They wore tattered brown clothes, with Anne-Marie wearing a cheap silver necklace, a black choker with a red rose emblem on it and a chain bracelet with a gun charm, with a satchel around hanging on her shoulder. Wasn't that the snacks bag that contained sweets and Coke...? Hupprecht wore a yellow triangle strung into a black cord around his neck, a silver stud earring on his left ear and a chain bracelet with a football charm carved out of wood. Does that mean he's trying to "invent" football?

Sitting in between the two but a little far back was a nine-year old, black haired male, holding his hands up in line with his shoulders, with a nervous closed eyed smile. He had a peculiar hairstyle- a wavy Mohawk with thick hair still surrounding it. He was lightly tanned, wearing singed and tattered clothes that suspisciously look like denim. Lucky bastard. He wore a metal bead necklace with two metal tablet pendants, a silver stud earring on his right ear and a chain bracelet with a rifle charm. Alois Didi.

'Guys, you aren't making any sense!' He was saying. 'Pigs _and_ cows can't fly _or_ jump over the moon.' Anonym mentally face-palmed. Those two could start arguments which, over the time, will grow into some stupid nonsense. 'Anyway, aren't you being too rude? Excluding Anonym out of the argument, I mean.' Immediately five pairs of eyes landed on him, causing him to tense.

'I guess my supposed death day _was_ memorable, wasn't it?' Was all he said before he had a mouthful of chest.

'ANNNOOOONNNNYYYMMM!' Anne-Marie had glomped him. It may have been an awkward blush situation for any guy, but Anonym wasn't a guy, remember. He grit his teeth in pain, before trying to push her away from him.

'Get away from me woman!'

'Ah~~~ As tsundere as ever, eh, Anonym?' Alois and Hupprecht grinned as they sat with Anne-Marie beside Anonym, who fumed. He just... hated being called a freaking tsundere for some reason! Maybe it's because his personality in "Reality" was very hyper and now he had to play the cold role... Sigh...

'Anonym.' He felt pressure on his shoulder as the icy voice sent shivers down his spine. Silver eyes bore into his, face drawing closer. He held his breath as they were nose to nose. 'You didn't tell us you were going to die that day.'

'Why do you speak as if it happened days ago?'

'You and the others... were knocked out for almost a week.' Anonym's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening! He missed the epic head-butting? The epic training? Meeting with Erwin Smith and Commander Shadis? Beating the crap out of those who defied Levi? His brows knitted. 'Katarine's off to do her duties as Lance Corporal. Don't worry much about it.' Levi pulled back. He must have taken his expression as worry for his big sister, not like he cared. For all he knew, his real sister was a different person...

Suddenly, an object was pushed into his face. It was a white rectangular box wrapped up in bows in a delicate fashion. Isabel gave him a soft smile as his eyes flicked up, confused. 'This is your birthday present. The day everything changed for us... was your birthday, remember?' Tears pooled in his eyes as he took the box gingerly, fingers working their way towards the ribbon. He untied it and the sides of the box opened instantly, revealing sight to behold.

A black velveteen rabbit sat there, dark blue button eyes staring back at him. A silk dark midnight blue ribbon was tied around its floppy, chin-length ears on either side, a black ribbon around its neck. It had a stitched "x" for its mouth. Two necklaces- one with a realistic-looking ivory carved angel holding a fuschia shard and the other an ebony cross lined with metal with another shard in its middle- hung around its neck. 'Happy birthday, Anonym.' They all said, including the silent midget. Tears threatening to spill, his twitching fingers stroked the rabbit. He looked up.

'W-What about... How much did this cost you?'

'Ah, don't worry, it's a gift from the one that took us in.' Isabel reassured Anonym.

'Doesn't this come from Sina? It must be very expensive, I can't accept this-'

'Please do, Anonym,' Anne-Marie intervened. 'We've been planning to get this rabbit all along. You were sickly and so we wanted to get you something special on your birthday to make you feel better... But now this rabbit stands as a remembrance. A remembrance of the day you surpassed your death day.'

'The day when we all cheated death.' Alois continued.

'The day our butts actually got kicked by those stupid enemy guild butts.' Hupprecht offered.

'The day we entered the Survey Corps.' Levi added.

'The day Levi's face got shoved into a puddle and he was helpless and vulnerable.' Isabel piped up, earning a glare from said man.

'The day our lives changed.' Anonym concluded softly. 'The day I've turned eight.'

'I see you have received our gift, Anonym.'

Their heads twisted to the doorway, only to see a tall blond with a ghost of a smile on his face. Levi scowled while Isabel "harrumph"ed, crossing her arms over her chest. The blond squad leader made his way to Anonym's side. His friends shot him suspicious glares. 'It really is a miracle you got to survive your disease, isn't it?'

'Yes?' Anonym's eyes narrowed as he edged a bit further away from the squad leader, who let out a booming laugh.

'No need to be shy. My name's Erwin. Erwin Smith. I am a high-ranking squad leader. You really do look like your big sister.'

'Get right to the point.' Hupprecht growled suddenly, a menacing look in his eyes. Erwin backed away a bit at this, his eyes flickering to each individual. They seem to be in a guard mode, keeping Anonym in the "family kill circle".

'Hm. Yes, as you can see, Isabel and Levi joined the Survey Corps. Farlarn did too, and I don't know where he is at the moment, but I have come here to discuss an important matter.' Their eyebrows rose in question. 'You and your friends have run through some medical tests. A few days ago, you were dying, when suddenly, there was an energetic spark within you and your heart rate was normal. You were breathing normally, too. We decided to run a few more tests before discovering some amazing facts about you. Your physical abilities have shot up from a normal person's state, and, with the right amount of practice, you could master your talents and polish those skills.'

Isabel gasped while Levi's eyes narrowed. 'You bastard, you're not suggesting...'

'Anne-Marie Hertz, Alois Didi, Hupprecht Ignatz, Anonym,' He eyed each one of us with a stern and steady gaze. 'Will you please pass up your lives as soldiers of mankind and devote your hearts to freeing humanity from this cage?'

Isabel had to hold Levi back as he attempted to punch Erwin. 'YOU BASTARD! STOP OFFERING STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT! THEY ALMOST DIED AND NOW YOU ARE PUTTING THEM IN A SITUATION SUCH AS THIS?!'

'I understand if you don't want to join us here in the Survey Corps,' Erwin ignored the midget's rants. 'After all, most people see us as crazy people who chase dillusions and send soldiers out as titan bait-'

'No, we don't think you're that at all.' Eyes widening, they focused on the one who escaped his own death. He was facing the squad leader fully, gripping the sheets of his bed. His friends looked equally determined. 'What the Survey Corps has done... Risking everything just for the freedom of this place, to prove that there is a world worth exploring out there... People capable of changing things are the ones who can throw away everything dear to them. When forced to face monsters, they can even throw away their humanity. Someone who can't throw anything away, can't change anything. What we need in this dark and dreary world, is for a faction of people who are willing to sacrifice anything for our freedom, and to finally cast a ray of light upon us...'

The boy's eyes fiery with determination, he yelled, 'We'll join!'

'For humanity!'

'For freedom!'

'For our world!'

Shock was on Levi and Isabel's faces while Erwin smirked. 'I see. Please be ready for your rite of passage. Any questions?' Hupprecht raised his hand. 'Yes?'

'What are titans?'


	4. Day 1 Pt 2 Anne-Marie

**Day 1 Pt 2**

**Anne-Marie**

**Spider| An eight-legged creature that weaves webs **_[of sin]_** , which are used to capture **_[the hearts or the brains] _**of **_[helpless]_** flies. Their webs' string are made of _[secrets, greed, lies, SIN, JEALOUSY, IDEALS, LUST LONGING DREAMSDARKNESSHATESECRETSGREEDSLIESSINDARKNESS-_**

**Spider| A creature of deception, whose webs are forged from the sins of their particular victim. The webs capture the hearts or minds of pawns for evil, and the spiders control them. Their vesels will often be driven to the brink of sanity. Beware the spiders. They are her spies, watching you... Everywhere.**

**A/N **_Now you will know who the hell Aninga is, and who our "perfect Princess" really is. Sorry for being dead, there was a lot of studying for tests and, to celebrate, a new chapter! Finally the tests are over! TTwTT_

**[Survey Corps HQ]**

**(Anne-Marie)**

The body I was merged into was not bad. Not bad at all...

I look like a fucking pampered princess for goodness sakes! Look at me! And no, that wasn't a shitty scream of agony, I am really fucking happy. It's about time Moira- oh, wait a minute, it was Anonym, now, wasn't it? (well I don't fucking care)- picked the right fucking body for me! Yes, I cuss a fucking shitload lot, get over it. (**But I don't wanna type any more swears!** **;-;**)

... But this body has a sh**** history. So... dark and deep and emotional... I swear I almost lost my sh** when I saw the flashbacks. Anyways, what I did back there when I hugged Anonym... That wasn't f****** affection towards my idiot of a best friend, okay? Get it straight. I just wanted to look kind for Levi... OMAHGAWDHISF*****HOTMUSCLESANDABSAND*NOSEBLEED*! It was kind of awkward drooling over an older guy that this Anne-Marie had loved as a brother, changing those emotions into love due to my possession, and doing all of that in front of my crush from the realm of Reality, Alois Didi.

He didn't look that much different from before, it's just that his "tan" was lighter. Anyways, back to the present~! We accepted an offer into the Survey Corps! Erwin McEyebrows shook each of our hands, a smirk on his face as he glanced over to Future Corporal Sexy, who glared at him. HE CARES! I did a mental happy dance until Anonym nudged me with his elbow. I glared at him for ruining my moment and responded by sticking his tongue out.

'What are titans?' Hupprecht decided to ask, causing us to fall back slightly. Nani (what)?! He doesn't know what titans are? Didn't we tell him enough?

'What do you mean "what are titans"?' Erwin looked genuinely shocked when he asked, and Hupprecht shrugged nonchalantly.

'Well, my friends told me they are giant, naked freaks that devour humans.' He replied. 'They have messed up faces, a male anatomy, and are classed in two different groups- regular and deviant. The deviant titans are split into abnormal types- crawler, jumper and runner-'

'Um, that's enough basic knowledge for now.' Erwin cut in, beads of sweat rolling down his head. 'Trust your friends' words. Don't worry, you will learn more through classes. Since your ages are close to twelve, we decided to hire a tutor to come in from the west trainee corps in Wall Rose. But don't expect to be treated like children. You will get a taste of true Survey Corps training!'

'Give us your best shot!' Alois grinned. Erwin nodded before turning towards the door. 'Ah, and Anonym, Katarine says you are excellent with two blades. I expect a lot from you.'

'Hai.' Anonym replied. Katarine was his big sister Corinne? When the blond squad leader exited, I turned to ask Anonym, only to find that two hands were clamped around his neck.

'What the hell was that, brat?!' Levi started shaking him, yet his face was a void of emotion. Isabel and Farlarn struggled to pull the pissed Levi off while Huprecht and Alois laughed their butts off. Not that I was paying attention to that, though. I was watching the way Levi's muscles moved... Sigh... Suddenly something hit my side as I shook from side to side. Looking down, I saw a brown satchel.

'Ah, the snacks!' I was surprised to see that it was still there. Modern snacks + world that rarely has good junk to eat= A mob of Sashas.

'Eeeehhhh?!' A voice screeched. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID MIDGET?!'

'Katarine.' Levi's voice was cold as he let go of Anonym's neck and turned to the woman wearing the Survey Corps uniform at the door. She had shoulder length dark navy blue hair and piercing blackish-blueish eyes. Blue-rimmed glasses perched on her nose, she grit her teeth, fists clenched as she carried a box. So that was Corinne, huh? She looked... scarier.

'Katarine, Levi wasn't trying to kill Anonym, believe us!' Farlarn squeaked, nervous. The bluenette sent him a heated girl that said, "F*** of". And he did just that. Alois, Hupprecht and Isabel sat on the bed quietly, humor in their eyes as they watched the scene.

'Katarine, do you know what your blond boyfriend did?' There was so much venom in Levi's voice that caused me to flinch. Katarine had hurt in her eyes. He was so... so...

...

hot...

'I heard he asked the kids to join the Survey Corps.' She replied. 'And Anonym accepted. It is their choice, Levi. Stop being such a mother hen and let them go! They're free to make their own choices!'

'Mother hen? Are you saying you don't care about what happens to them?'

You could sense the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. I guess before we came, Levi and Katarine were in a relationship. 'Levi.' Hupprecht piped up. 'Katarine-neechan is right, ya know! We aren't kids forever! Besides, I wanna see what thpse dumb freaks they call titans look like! I bet they look fabulous!'

'...' Levi can't argue with any of us, since he _did_ tell us to make our own choices, and that he trusts in them. His cold eyes flickered to us, and I felt like melting. 'Just... Just make a choice with no regrets.' With that he stormed out, Farlarn and Isabel tailing him, muttering insults at him about the argument. Katarine sighed in relief when they left the room, before sitting next to Anonym.

'Ya know, sis, it's hard to act like the character I merged with.' Was all she said before laying down on the bed, causing Alois and Hupprecht to jump back in surprise.

'Ehhhhh?! Katarine-neechan already merged?!' Alois exclaimed.

'Yeah, yeah.' Katarine sighed nonchalantly. She then pointed at the box she brought in, which was set in a safe corner. 'Your valuables that I was able to recover from the explosion is in the box, along with your weapons I managed to smuggle in. Feel free to grab them. Anonym, put your toy in there for the moment.' Obeying, as Anonym walked away, Katarine turned to me. 'Ne, Anne-Marie, I would fancy some chocolate right now.'

'Chocolate? Doesn't that not exist in this time?' Hupprecht asked. I shook my head, before eyeing my bag. Ah, that's right! I was about to open it before Katarine came in and screeched like a banshee. I opened it, trying to remember its contents. Snacks, Coke, a pencil case, some rectangle objects (too dark to see), and a note.

'_I am not as cruel as other Shinigami, so I made everything in this bag replenishable if the objects you wanted were destroyed, eaten, etc. But do not abuse the power of the bag when it comes to some certain things...-Sirem.'_ I finished reading the note aloud, before Katarine pointed at the bag impatiently. Rolling my eyes, I fished a bag of Freddo Frogs out. Hupprecht's red eyes widened, drool coming out his mouth. A dark figure immediately dove for the bag, stuffing unwrapped choclate into his mouth.

Everybody blinked at the swiftness and jump-scare like way he lunged for the bag, while Alois cried out. 'Hey, sharing is caring!' Alois whined, reaching for the bag in the Anonym's arms, only to face-plant when it was pulled away from him.

'Moy pehoosh (my precious)!' Anonym sputtered, chocalates falling out his mouth and landing on my lap. Disgusted, I flicked the saliva covered choclates into the hands of the drooling boys.

'Hey. This isn't the time to mess around!' Katarine snapped so suddenly, causing us to freeze. 'You four just accepted an invitation to join the Survey Corps! You better be trying to get recovered straight away so you'll join! This isn't juts a dream-come-true. Remember that!' She grabbed a piece of chocolate from the bag when Anonym wasn't moving before walking to the doorway. She paused, swivelled on her heel, before her eyes swept the room.

'Anonym, the room isn't symmetrical. Clean it up.'

**[Somewhere in Nowhere]**

_**A tingling sensation.**_

_That was all it took for her to jolt up from her slumber in the dark and empty void of "nothingness". The place she was condemned into after she was caught by the wretched Freiflugels. The twin birds, the Lark and the Wren, flew to the skies and spotted her far below, moving without a sound, not even a hint of air or soft beating of wings. The Butterfly lured her and her spiders into a web she herself created for her enemies to be trapped in. Finally, the Serpent lunged at her, swallowing the spiders and poisoning them with truth, before wrapping arounf her body and squeezing until she gave in._

_The Shinigami King then banished her into this dull void, with no-one to talk to. She was condemned to sit, all alone, to think of what she did, whose lives she took... She was eventually growing insane. But, that was her strong point. She was the Spider, the weaver of illusions and lies and deception, one of the main creators of the Japanese cartoons that children these days named after the founders- Anime and Manga- who also happened to be her parents._

_Yes, she was Aninga, one of the most powerful illusionists of them all. She was the enemy of the Lark and the Wren- the brothers that soar into the skies, light and free- the enemy of the Butterfly- the eldest sibling whose soul is fragile unlike her personality, who always puts others in front of her- and Aninga was also the enemy of the hated Serpent- an illusion weaver like her, but for the good. But all of that detail will come into play later. Right now, the tingling sensation was an important signal._

_A lone spider she created with insanity dangled in front of her face, furry legs waving. 'Aninga-sama! The captured Shinigami, Sirem, has sent nine children into the dimension called "Shingeki no Kyojin". They have already merged and they have no idea what situation they are in!'_

_'Yes, this is the perfect time to wreak some havoc!' The woman cheered, a mad smirk on her face as she held the spider. 'I believe you ruined the dreams of another otaku, my darling spider?'_

_'Yes,' The creature answered. You see, one of the few loopholes of escape in this void was to make many children disinterested in anime and manga, to make them grow up quickly. Belief is what has built the dimensions of anime and manga, and this lack of belief will take them down. Aninga noticed this when a crack appeared in the void, and so she sent her spider through the tiny hole and into the realm of "Reality" to destroy otakus dreams and to limit the number._

_A few eons ago, Aninga plotted on escaping through the weakened void and mergeing with the body of another cameo anime person herself so she woul get to know the candidate dimension-travellers on a personal level, and use spiders to weave them illusions that will tear them down and stop them from collecting the 22 Notes, which are the key to the Realm of Reality, and also the key to freeing Shinigami Rem from his prison. He was a threat... He was the only one who knew the secret technique in stopping her._

_Aninga tapped on the crack, creating a crack effect. Once cracks filled her vision, she punched at the void, before pulling her arm back. Light streamed through the hole, and there she spotted portal gates to different dimensions. 'Dear, dear, Shinigami King,' She cooed. 'You should know that positioning the void next to the portal gates is a very bad idea.' She chuckled as she kicked the void, shattering the glass-like structure. She made her way to the portal with the emblem of two criss-crossed wings before peering down._

_'Portals are also Shinigami-looking-holes, aren't they?' The spider asked, recieving a nod. 'Oh, look! There they are! They look beat up!'_

_'Spider-dear, it's time to merge~!' And so she selected the body according to the personal background. Though the body still had a lengthy lifespan, she couldn't care less about killing the girl. After all, she made these thankless fools. There was a flash before she felt the covers of a soft, plump bed beneath her. She blinked, before sitting up and spotting a full-length mirror cast off to the side. Long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. She had large, innocent brown eyes and perfect features, as well as a slim body. She looked to be the age of fifteen, wearing a long white dress, a scruffy maroon long-sleeved mini-jacket and a wide-brim straw hat. Beautiful and young._

_She smirked as she used her powers to make her hair wavier and to cast immortality onto herself. 'Frieda Reiss! Come down here in an instant! You need to eat your breakast!'_

_A grin growing across her face, she opened the door of the mansion, stepping out before yelling, 'I'm coming, my dear maid~!' Said maid shot an evil grin back, what looked like a spider-bite on her cheek._


	5. Day 1 Pt 3 The Other Girls' Whereabouts

**Day 1 Pt 3**

**The Other Girls' Whereabouts**

**A/N **_A change of perspective of the other girls' situation! Please try not to get confused! Sorry for the crappy chapter!_

**Recap**

_One of our main groups, the Assassin Group of four, are on a road of recovery. They merged with the previous owners' bodies and came up with complications. They encountered four main characters and are placed in the Year 844, the year Levi, Isabel and Farlarn joined the Survey Corps. Erwin Smith, Squad Leader, along with some doctors, noticed growing changes whilst they stayed in a 5 day coma, and requested they join the Survey Corps. Accepting, problems rise as Katarine, Anonym's big sister, and Levi fight..._

**'The room's unsymmetrical. Clean it up.'**

She sashayed out of the room, slamming the door shut. It took the four a few moments to process what the young adult had said. 'EH?!' They yelled out, falling forwards and off the bed. Anonym quickly picked himself up and brushed his clothes off, before eyeing his team. A weird look was plastered on his face as his fingerless-gloved hand reached inside his pockets. Oh no. Anne-Marie, Alois and Hupprecht knew that look.

'You cannot seriously be thinking-'

A whoosh interrupted the sentence, and Anonym now suddenly wore a handkerchief around his mouth, white cleaner's gloves, and carried two mops in his hands like swords. 'Anne-Marie, you are in charge of the beds. Take clean sheets out and place the dirty ones inside those bags in the corner. Alois, dust everything. Hupprecht, mop the floors.'

'But where are we going to get the cleaning materials-' Alois was interrupted by a feather duster shoved into his face. Anonym gave him a stern look. 'Where the hell did you seriously get all of these? Are you freaking magic?'

'I only want everything to be organized and neat.' Was his answer.

'Wait, what are _you _going to do?' Hupprecht shot. Anonym's eyes darted around the room, before they landed on the bookcase.

'Books.' He replied.

'You're letting us do all the work?' Anne-Marie cried. 'If you're really care about neatness, why don't you do the cleaning yourself, lazy ass?'

'Tell that to Levi.' Anonym dashed to the bookcase, ignoring the various protests. When in the quiet corner, his thoughts filled his mind. As he organized the books alphabetically, he thought of the merge and how complicated it sounds. What if this is all a dream? A cold feeling within him told him otherwise. He thought about his excitement, and how everything seemed like a dream come true...

But it wasn't. They were in real danger here. He was worried for his group's safety and health. He worried about their bodies in the other world. Everything was just too confusing and complicated. Most of all, he worried about the others separated from them. There was his little brothers, Andrea, Emily and Melissa. _They're probably living their lives as their merged bodies. Andrea as Irmalinda Waldeburg, Melissa as Ivonette Kirsa and Emily as Gretel Hermine. __And my brothers... I don't know... _

He paused. _Wherever you are, I'm going to find you!_

**[Wall Maria**

**Year 844**

**5 Days From Incident]**

**S**un beams entered the crack of the slightly ajar windows, landing on my face. I groaned, slowly opening my heavy eyelids. It was at least 7 in the morning, I guess. I heard the rustling of fabric and soft groans, giving me the signal that the other three are up. 'Hey, Irmal, didja get nightmares?' The girl laying to my right asked, an arm shielding her face from the sun. Her wavy, shoulder-length golden locks were spread all around her, shining as the sun hit them.

'Surprisingly, no.' I answered quietly, slowly sitting up. 'I was sure I would dream of the murder again.'

'True. That crazy kid and his knife.' Another voice from her left grumbled, rising her face from her pillow, her mid-back length ash blond hair shielding her eyes. 'I swear, his acting deserves an Oscar award.'

'"That kid' has a name, you know.' The last girl spoke, sitting up. Her shoulder-length black hair was a slight mess as she fingered it.

'Ah, Mikasa, you look as pretty as usual!' I complimented. The girl smiled softly as she pat my head.

'And you look as cute as usual, Waldeburg.'

I pouted. 'I told you to call me Irmalinda, not my last name!' We all burst into laughter. I was surprised I actually made a friend like Mikasa. I was usually shy around everyone. Not just new people, everyone. I fingered my pink night gown and sighed. It had been five days since they were merged with Irmalinda Waldeburg, Ivonette Kirsa and Gretel Hermine's bodies. Five days since we were, along with Mikasa, about to be sent to some sick old man to be sold. Apparenently, Mikasa and I were the last Orientals and Melissa and Emily were the last Snailiartsua (Australians) when suddenly a certain brunet came in and killed them all. Mikasa killed the last one, which shocked us greatly. It has been five days since we were taken in the Jaeger household.

'I see you girls are awake.'

'Mrs. Jaeger!' The ash blonde, Ivonette Kirsa (Melissa), exclaimed in surprise at none other than Carla Jaeger. I giggled at her reaction. The kind woman smiled before pulling the attic stairs up, a metal tray in one hand. On the tray were four bowls of soup and four spoons and napkins.

'I made you soup to fuel you for today~!' She chirped happily, setting down the tray. 'Today Eren's best friend is coming to visit. I decided not to tell him about you four, so you better dress and get ready to surprise him~!'

'What? Dresses?' The blonde, Gretel Hermine (Emily), complained. 'I HATE THOSE THINGS!'

'But you're a lady, Gretel, so you must wear them!' Carla scolded. 'I prepared four new dresses from my childhood. They're in your wardrobe. Now, get ready! He's coming at nine!'

'What?! That's unfair!' Ivonette cried as she rushed to the wardrobe that sat against the wall to our right. Laughing, she exited the room, leaving the tray on the mini-table we had. You see, Mikasa, Ivonette, Gretel and I shared one, room that was big enough for us- the attic. The walls were painted light pink, avocado green, normal blue and light grey. A wardrobe and the mat with blankets and pillows were to the right of the room, while the mini-table, chairs, a shelf for our other stuff and a desk sat to the left.

Ivonette pulled out a charming dress with a white top and a sky-blue skirt and a blue box that she made to be her jewellry box. 'I CLAIM FIRST TOILET PRIVELAGES!' She screamed as she twisted the crank for the attic steps at breakneck speed, the creaking of wooden steps echoing off the walls. She ran down. I heard the startled exclamations of Eren Jaeger, demanding screaming and the slam of the bathroom door. A moment or so later, a half-naked, dripping wet Eren climbed up the stairs, confusion lining his face.

'What was that about?' He asked, before getting a mouthful of pillow.

'Keep your boy cooties to yourself, Erin!' Gretel yelled, her face red. Mikasa had a light blush spread across her cheeks. I giggled, before taking the pillow from his face.

'How many times do I have to tell you, it's Eh-REN.' He muttered.

'Mrs Jaeger said that your best friend was coming over, and you know how Ivon values first impressions~!' I chirped.

'She interrupted my bath just for that?!' Eren threw his arms up in exasperation, shaking his head. 'I better get changed...' He went back down. I swivelled on my heel, a smirk on my face.

'My, my~ Gret and Mika are blushing~!'

'Sh-shut up!' Gretel huffed, before pulling out her own dress, which was a forest green, long-sleeved dress, and her green makeshift jewellry box. Mikasa had her makeshift box and a white gown accompanied by a knitted pink jacket. I pulled out my light pink dress, a long-sleeved mini-jacket that's a darker shade of pink and my jewellry box. I guess it's time for us to get ready...

**Timeskip brought to you by Ivonette! First Impressions are the best!**

'Do I look good?' Ivonette asked, posing in front of us for the hundreth time. Instead of recieving an answer, Gretel messed up Ivonette's high ponytail and tugged lightly on her blue earrings.

'Baka, we already told you you looked good so shut up!'

'Humph!' The ash-blonde huffed, pulling at the blonde's criss-crossed clips and chain bracelet, which had a cat, a chameleon and a crossbow charms. Mikasa and I laughed, before stopping when we heard three knocks, followed by the shuffling of feet.

'Ah, Armin! You came!' Eren's voice said from the other room.

'It seems I have made it!' A different voice laughed. Fixing my dress and putting on my diamond shaped red pendant necklace we knocked on Eren's bedroom door. We heard a muffled groan before Eren opened the door slightly ajar, his head poking out.

'What do you want, Gretel?'

'We wanna meet your best friend!' Gretel grinned. Without waiting for a response, she pushed open the door, causing Eren to stumble backwards.

'Hey, hey, can't I at least get some privacy?'

'So you're suggesting you're gay?' Gretel joked, and the brunet protested, much to her amusement.

'W-Whoa!' Ivonette cried out, eyes set on the boy who sat on Eren's bed. He had a round face, which is framed by his chin-length blond hair, with large, expressive eyes and a pudgy nose. He wore a long-sleeved single-buttoned jacket with a colored shirt, long dress pants and dress shoes.

'W-Whoa!' Ivonette repeated, stepping closer to the startled blond. 'I-It's He-Man!'

'He-who?' Eren scowled before pushing her away from the blond. 'Get away! You're scaring him!'

'My name is Irmalinda Waldeburg. What's your name?' I asked, smiling softly.

'A-Armin Arlert.' The blond stuttered shyly, holding out a hand. 'Nice to meet you!'

'Awww~~~' Gretel cooed, only to be punched at the shoulder by a fuming brunet.

'So, you've already met him! Get out!'

'My name is Ivonette Kirsa, and my blonde friend over here is Gretel Hermine!' The ash-blonde stated, ignoring Eren. 'The silent, pretty one is Mikasa Ackerman! We hope we could be good friends!'

'Th-thank you.' Armin smiled. 'You're the first person to not mistake me for a girl.'

'Hn? Isn't it obvious enough that you're a guy?' Mikasa spoke.

'Apparently not.'

'Guys!' Eren whined. 'Armin certainly did _not_ come here to be friendly with you! He's here to spend a day in the city with me!'

'Certainly not!' Carla poked her head into the room. 'Eren, take the girls with you. After all, they have yet to take a tour of our wonderful city~!'

'B-But... fine.' Eren slumped, a scowl plastered on his face.

I shook my head, sighing. 'Today's gonna be a long day...' My thoughts then wandered over to what Gretel did, cooing and fangirling over how "cute" we were. A blush dominated my cheeks. Moira was more likely to do that... Speaking of which... Where were they?


End file.
